Golden Age Dragonforge
Personality Dragonforge loves his work, not the blacksmithing, that has its perks, like getting plenty of cash with each successful weapon he sells. His quirk has proved really useful for that job, and he takes pride in that, but by “loves his work” he means he loves every part of being a hero. Sure his power has its drawbacks, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. He lives for excitement and adventure. He hates boredom to the point that when he gets bored, he’s really grouchy. He’s got a strong, loyal heart towards his friends and those he trusts. It’s said that his friendships and love for those around him is what fuels the dragonfire in his heart that he channels with his quirk. He may not be the brightest, or even the boldest, or the strongest, but he doesn’t back down from a fight when those he cares about are at stake, even if he knows he can’t win. Nothing takes his rage from 0 to max faster than a threat to a loved one. His life is also very heavily influenced by gaming and music. He’s an imaginative, adventurous soul. He doesn’t do business with villains. He sells weapons to heroes, and he’s more than willing to lend other heroes a mawhand in battle or on missions. More than willing to form a team with other heroes, though no opportunity has arisen yet. Backstory Born sometime in the year 2000, somewhere in Mississipi, Nathan was born an adventurous boy with a wild imagination. But his life wasn’t really that exciting. So he escaped into video games, exploring other worlds. He also took up learning blacksmithing, practicing using a forge, and making weapons, though he kept getting burned, and it was too hard to keep the heat high enough to melt the metal, without sustaining serious burns. More than anything, he wanted to become a hero, like so many famous ones he saw now and then. Never expecting he’d get his wish, he was shocked when one day, his hands suddenly began acting strange, becoming warm and occasionally firing blasts of blistering heat. By the time he realized that this was a quirk manifesting in him, his hands had changed, morphing into heavy, thick clubs. Then, cracks formed on these clubs, and a green glow spilled out as his hands morphed completely into jagged, snapping dragon maws. After examining the extent of his power, he learned he could channel heat through them, in the form of beams, directly from his own heart. Deciding that day that his life would finally take a more exciting turn, he set out to become a hero, moving away from his home, to a new city. He set up shop in his own apartment, using his quirk to rapidly become the most renowned modern day weaponsmith in the city. Now he sells weapons to heroes all the time, and remains a hero himself. Resources A small apartment, garage with no car, but that’s where he keeps his forge, and most of his weapons. He sells his weapons and creations from his “shop” in the garage. Also has a bicycle he keeps in there, and a war hammer he named “ThotBGone” that’s too big for anyone to lift rusting in the corner, collecting dust and cobwebs. He can’t lift it, and he’s pretty sure no one else can. It’s made of solid iron and lead alloy, and also contains a device that can store kinetic energy. It’s good decor, but no one who’s entered his shop can lift it, much less swing it. Also has a desktop computer where he keeps weapon designs and models, and a whole library of games. Equipment / Weaponry His finest weapon is a twin bladed scythe known as Retribution, that he can swing like a bo-staff, spinning it rapidly. At least, before his arms morphed that is. Now he can only really swing it like a normal weapon. He doesn’t have the manual dexterity to spin it anymore. Also wears a costume made of black synthetic material, with glowing neon lights, a scarf made of green synthetic material, and a pair of cordless gaming headphones that he listens to music on while fighting. Specialisations Blacksmithing, heavy weapons combat, fist fighting. Quirk Dragon’s Maw Twin Forges. Both of Nathan’s arms were permanently transformed by his quirk, into jagged toothed, jaw snapping, bona-fide dragon maws. These maws have no eyes, and are merely his hands, albeit shaped like literal dragon mouths. Each has a bite force of 12kN, allowing them to clamp down on steel like a vice. These maws also have strange “throat” like features inside each that runs from his hands, through the length of his arms, and straight to both his heart and stomach. This allows him to eat and drink with his hands, sort of like having extra mouths, because, that’s exactly what they are. The maws have a natural resistance of 12kN. However, the primary function these maws have is the ability to channel heat energy directly from his own heart, through the throats, and out of the dragon maws, at will, firing green glowing heat beams from his maws like arm cannons. He can sustain these heat beams for 5 turns maximum, and they have a 3 turn cool down, though if he cuts them off early, the cool down is reduced to half the number of turns he used them for. Each beam starts at a temperature of 400 Celsius, and the level of heat rises by 200 per turn until it hits its cap of 1400 Degrees Celsius, capable of melting through steel. He often uses this ability to melt metal to use in forging, as he makes a living off of selling metal weapons to heroes, a sort of modern day blacksmith. He heats metals over a period of time, and them shapes them with hammers, and his own two chomping vice-like maws. His maws are in fact immune to heat, due to constant exposure to it, so he can pick up white hot metals with them, and even reach into flowing molten magma with them and not sustain a burn. Beams fired also travel at 30m/s, and deliver a low level force upon impact of about 1-2kN. Dragon’s Maw Twin Roar Dragonforge discovered that when concentrating his energy and emotions into a blast before firing, rather than a beam, the maws emit a single blast that deals all force and no heat. These blasts charge up for about 1 second before being used, and accelerate him at about 10m in any direction at 10m/s. If used as an attack, they deal 15kN and knock whatever was hit back 15m at close range. Medium range, they will knock the enemy back 8m, dealing 8kN. Long range, they will deal 4kN and knock the enemy back 4m. Close range is any distance under 1m. Medium range is anything between 1m and 5m. Long range is anywhere between 5m and 10m. These exploding pulses travel 25m/s, and will dissipate if they travel over 10m without hitting anything. Doing this must require about 2 turns to recharge. Blasts have a 2m diameter. His maws now have a jaw-dropping bite force. 15kN chomps! The maximum heat level of his maws has increased from 1400 C to 1600 C, and he can now sustain his heat beams for 6 turns instead of 5, to reach this new height of heat. Versatility Capable of withstanding and delivering heat. Useful for melting metals, and the vice-like jaws are good for hand to hand combat as well. Not good for defense though. Also good for infiltration, his maws can dig through a wall and give a him a good grip for climbing, and he’s able to melt through some doors and barricades, given time. Example He fires a superheated beam from both his maws, concentrating them on a steel door. His heat increases each turn, until finally, he is able to melt a hole through the door and enter through it. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes